


A Single Day

by gabsgen



Series: As Inspired By Young Justice Headcanons [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsgen/pseuds/gabsgen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://youngjusticeheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/25801123173/259-zatanna-and-dick-met-once-a-long-time-ago-when">Headcanon 259</a> from <a href="http://youngjusticeheadcanons.tumblr.com">Young Justice Headcanons</a>:<br/>Zatanna and Dick met once, a long time ago, when Batman brought Robin up to the Watchtower as a child. Zatanna was there with her father, and the two played together. While Zee forgot about this, Dick remembered it clearly, which was why he was so eager when he saw her at Mount Justice.</p>
<p>Submitted by lipstickonthecowl</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted from my Tumblr account.

If someone were to ask Robin what he remembered most about his first time on the Watchtower, his answer would be meeting Zatanna Zatara.

She had big blue eyes. That was the first thing Robin noticed about her. They were a different shade from his own—more bright than deep—but they were still blue. Then he noticed she was holding a wand. He didn’t think it was real—it looked different than Mr. Zatara’s—so he assumed it was a security blanket type of thing, like his own stuffed bat or elephant. The girl seemed nervous, fidgeting with the wand and chewing on her lip, but her eyes were darting everywhere in excitement.

“Robin.” The gravelly voice brought Robin’s eyes from the black-haired girl to the cowled visage of his mentor. The girl looked up as well, startled by the sudden noise.

“Yes, Batman?” he asked.

“This is Zatara’s daughter, Zatanna. Zatanna, this is Robin, my protege. You two are to keep each other company while Zatara and I are in the meeting. Understand?”

Two small voices answered “Yes, sir,” and, with a curt nod, the detective and the magician disappeared into a large room, joining other members of the League. And the two children were left alone in the circular area that passed as a living room. Robin was the first to break the silence.

“I’m Robin,” he smiled, right hand held out. His left arm was occupied by his stuffed bat. Zatanna stared at him, blue eyes wide and startled.

After a minute or so, she took Robin’s hand and answered, “I-I’m Zatanna. It’s n-nice to meet you.” Her cheeks pinked when, rather than shake her hand, Robin bent over and laid a small kiss on it instead.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, mademoiselle,” he intoned, an award-winning grin crinkling the edges of his mask. Then, instead of letting go of Zatanna’s hand, Robin tightened his hold and dragged the girl off, saying, “Let’s go explore!”

“O-okay…” Zatanna stuttered, not really having any choice other than to try to keep up with the brightly-clothed boy.

They found the cafeteria, where they talked Martian Manhunter into giving them some of his Oreos; they found the library, where they spent some time showing each other their favorite books; they found the hall of bedrooms, which they tip-toed down so as not to wake any nap-takers—they giggled at the thought—and that’s when they found it: the training room. They stood in the doorway for a few moments, in awe of the large and impressive room. This is where the heroes of the Justice League trained, after all.

Their eyes met; large grins overcame their faces; Zatanna poked Robin in the shoulder, yelled “You’re it!” and was off, scrambling towards the obstacle course on one side of the room. Robin blinked in surprise then, grinning, let out a cackle and gave chase, cape flying behind him.

When Batman and Zatara found them an hour later, the two children were passed out in the middle of the floor, wand and bat clutched in their respective owner’s arms.

Years later, when Zatanna came to Mount Justice for the first time, Robin was sad to see no recognition or recollection of that day in those big blue eyes that, once again, caught his attention first. But he told himself it didn’t matter; that even though they had to start over, Zatanna Zatara would always be his first friend and he would always associate her with that first trip to the Watchtower.


End file.
